


Not a Problem, a Dilemma

by manotaurus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, Gen, One Shot, idk if this really classifies as mabifica but it's whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manotaurus/pseuds/manotaurus
Summary: pacifica coming out to dippy about her big gay crush on mabel





	Not a Problem, a Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't practiced writing in literally forever so don't come for me i did my semi-best
> 
> gf blog: manotaurus.tumblr.com

"I bet your parents were pretty upset about you inviting Mabel and I over the other night without their permission, huh?" Dipper inquired, well-aware that they despised the idea of Pacifia befriending the twins.

"I guess that's what happens when you ruin someone's favorite parlor," Pacifica snickered. "Not even the butler could get all those stains out of the rug."

She and Dipper laughed together for a moment before Pacifica cleared her throat. "So, this is kind of off topic, but I have a problem. Well, not exactly a problem, but, a dilemma."

"Okay, shoot," Dipper answered, leaning back onto the base of the sofa where the young socialite was sitting.

Pacifica took a deep breath, or at least a somewhat less shallow one. "Well, uh, I don't know if you know this about me, but, I've never had a boyfriend. I've actually never even been on a date with a boy before," she stumbled over her words, but somehow managed to regain her confidence. "I'm beginning to think there's a good reason for that."

Dipper nodded, offering a small smile as to encourage her to keep going. The kind gesture reminded Pacifica exactly of why she wanted to talk to him in the first place: though their newfound friendship began quite roughly, she knew Dipper wasn't the prejudiced kind.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, well, I like girls. I'm not exactly sure why I’m comfortable talking about this to you of all people, maybe it’s because you see enough weirdness on a daily basis," she shrugged, "I figured this wouldn’t be any different.”

"Wow, I'm honored that you trust me enough to tell me that," Dipper beamed, "but you're not weird. I mean, you're weird, but not for liking girls."

Pacifica reached down and punched his shoulder. "Thanks, loser."

"No problem," Dipper replied, "so...what kind of girls are you into?"

"Uh, um," Pacifica stammered, "I don't know."

Dipper scoffed, "aw, come on, I know you know."

"I don't!" she exclaimed, knowing very well that she was lying; she had a very specific "type" of girl in mind. She liked the kind of girl who would never change herself for someone else, the kind of girl who knows exactly what she wants, and then takes it. An optimistic, free-spirited girl who has so much love in her heart it's overwhelming.

"You sure?" Dipper questioned.

Pacifica sighed. "I guess I like brunettes," she replied, "someone who knows how to have fun, y'know? Someone who could remind me to let loose once in a while."

"Yeah, I can picture you with someone like **—** "

"Maybe even a girl with flair," Pacifica continued, "like, one with a distinguished style and personality. And a large family. And a pet. And braces."

She then realized she was broadcasting her crush right in front of Dipper, who was gawking at her with wide eyes.

"Woah," Dipper acknowledged what Pacifica had just made very clear, "so, you like Mabel?"

"Uh, uh, yeah," she responded, "I...is that okay?"

"Oh, dude, of course it is," Dipper assured her, "I mean, you guys are, like, polar opposites. And I guess opposites attract, right?"

The blonde presented a kind half-grin, "okay, uh, good. Also, if you tell anyone about this, especially your sister, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry about it, I won't," Dipper chuckled, "although, if she did find out, she'd probably ask you out considering she has a  _huge_ crush on you."

Pacifica's heart nearly stopped, as she shrieked what sounded like a "what?"


End file.
